


Те, кто нужны тебе / The People You Need

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Братья Винчестеры - они как день и ночь... пока не сгустятся сумерки. Бобби POV.





	Те, кто нужны тебе / The People You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The People You Need](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466091) by K Hanna Korossy. 



Дин не проливал слёз.

Хотя они должны были быть, Бобби же видел красноту его глаз, дрожащий порой подбородок. Но с того момента, как Бобби вернулся из безрезультатной погони за убийцей Сэма, Дин выглядел пустым и равнодушным, как будто вместе с уходом Сэма от него ушла и возможность показать своё горе.

 

Сэм исходил слезами.

В той же позе - один брат обнял второго, мёртвого. Но тело Сэма сотрясалось, его горе громко заполняло комнату. В то время, как из Дина со смертью брата нечто ушло, в Сэме утрата Дина надломила нечто, и слезам его не было конца.  
По сути, они и были лишь началом.

****

В Дине всё остановилось.

Ничего больше Бобби не мог, кроме как забрать его - их - с пустой улицы. Всё же он перевёз мальчиков в своей машине в какой-то недоразрушенный дом, найдённый им в Колд-Оак; и после смотрел, как Дин несёт тело брата по комнатам и кладёт там на старый матрас. А потом Дин замер. Сидел, смотрел на тело Сэма, отказываясь есть, и спать, и разговаривать тоже. Его предназначение окончилось здесь, и пусть мир рушится теперь в огне вокруг него.

 

В Сэме всё хотело действовать.

Это был чей-то дом, вокруг были тела и люди, только что освобождённые от демонов. Несколько тихих слов от Бобби - и Сэм, глубоко вздохнув, начал собирать своего брата. "Мы должны забрать его отсюда", - сказал он, как будто Дин попал в беду. Сэм отнёс брата в машину один, бережно устроил его на заднем сиденье, потом сел за руль, поглядев на Бобби, но тот качнул головой и пошёл к своему грузовичку.  
И до самого Понтиака Сэм не останавливался.

****

Уложив Сэма, Дин больше не прикасался к телу брата.

Смаргивая слёзы, Бобби видел, как несколько раз Дин тянулся к нему, но каждый раз пальцы его отдергивались в паре дюймов, не в силах дотронуться. Как будто он не мог дать себе такое подтверждение смерти Сэма; или же то был знак ненужной его виноватости. Ведь даже когда Бобби осмелился пригладить Сэмовы растрепанные волосы, Дин лишь смотрел, безнадёжно отстранившись.

 

Сэм не мог оторваться от брата.

Бобби не знал, чей этот маленький домик в Понтиаке, Сэм взломал там замок не колеблясь, с видимой уверенностью, что никто ему не помешает. В задней спальне - спальне с двумя кроватями - он стёр кровь с тела брата; и стал накладывать швы на его раны, швы идеальные, тщательные и благоговейные. Это было как ритуал, невыносимо интимный, Бобби не смог такого выдержать и вышел из комнаты.  
А когда Бобби вернулся, он увидел, что Сэм всё ещё отчаянно держится за Дина, склонившись над телом брата и касаясь лбом его плеча. И тихо говорит ему что-то.

****

Дин не дал уложить тело Сэма в могилу, и слышать об этом не хотел.

Тело охотника надлежало сжечь, это избавляло его от неправильной посмертной участи, от нежелательного возвращения души и превращения в мстительного духа. Бобби знал, что огонь пугал Сэма, но были способы и гроб запечатать навечно, защитив душу от скитаний. Он знал, что Сэм желал бы такого исхода. Но это было единственное, что побудило Дина отреагировать в поразительно страстном отказе. Он не мог предать Сэма земле.

 

Сэм даже не задумывался ни о чём другом, кроме погребения.

Он похоронил брата в одинокой и безымянной могиле недалеко от домика, где он прибирал тело Дина. Бобби не понадобилось призывать его к этому, хотя его же совет о том, что тело надо сжечь, был отвергнут Сэмом сразу и категорически. Сэм сам изготовил простой сосновый гроб и уложил туда брата, сняв с его шеи рогатый амулет; и опустил гроб в выкопанную им же яму он тоже сам, не принимая помощи.  
И выбор его - предать земле, и то, что глубина могилы была лишь фута два - всё это было достаточно красноречиво.

****

Дин никого не хотел видеть рядом.

Никогда Бобби не простит себе, что оставил его в одиночестве. Он видел его отчаяние, знал, что его мысли потеряли ясность. Он боялся за Динову жизнь, и, как оказалось, не зря. Может, он и смог бы спасти его от сделки, заключенной им вскоре после его ухода... но тогда Сэм бы ушел навеки, а что осталось бы тогда от самого Дина для спасения?

 

Сэм поначалу не отталкивал его.

Бобби сопроводил парнишку в Дакоту, он был рядом, когда Сэм кинулся вновь в розыски средств спасти брата - пусть уже не спасти от ада, но из ада вернуть. Бобби был рядом, когда Сэм не нашёл ничего и нигде, когда он рухнул, проиграв, в пьяное забытье. И всё же кончилось тем, что Сэм оттолкнул его, и ушёл - ушёл по тропе, которую протоптал его брат, к перекрёстку и сделке. Но попытка не удалась, и после этого Бобби лишь обрывочно узнавал о его отчаянном пути, о следе, который оставался за безрассудным охотником - следе из опасных и безумных расспросов, из трупов, оставленных после экзорцизма, следе из пустых бутылок.  
Он был уверен в том, что лишь одна причина ограничивала самоубийственность деяний парня - то, что ему надо оставаться живым, чтобы найти способ вернуть брата.

****

Эти двое, такие разные, ещё с тех дней, когда он впервые их увидел: мальчика со взрослыми глазами, сидящего напротив весело играющего малыша. Что-то было ироничное в том, что Сэм вырос таким тихоней, а Дин - таким беспокойным, пусть даже иногда это и было лишь маской. Всё так же - противоположны друг другу, всё так же - друг друга уравновешивают, полностью, до конца.

И ни один из них не принял этот конец - потерю брата. Ни один не смог - отпустить.

Когда время оплакивать пришло, это досталось на долю Бобби.  
А Сэм - Сэм стал подобен брату.


End file.
